Stolen Melodies
by Komatsuki-san
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic y de verdad espero que les guste, es una historia verdadera...Segundo fanfic de sucker punch en español! Todo se desarrolla en un universo alterno QUE ILUSION! Entren y dejen muchos reviews
1. Chapter 1

"Todos tenemos un ángel, un guardián que nos protege, no podemos saber que forma tomarán; un día es un anciano al día siguiente una niña pequeña. Pero no dejes que las apariencias te engañen, pueden ser tan feroces como cualquier dragón pero no están aquí para pelear tus batallas…sino para susurrarnos desde nuestro corazón que debemos hacerlo nosotros mismos.

Cada uno de nosotros tenemos el poder sobre los mundos que creamos; podemos negar que nuestros ángeles existen, convencernos de que no son reales; pero de todas formas aparecen, en lugares extraños y en momentos extraños, pueden hablar a través de cualquier personaje imaginable, gritarán a través de demonios si es necesario, retándonos, desafiándonos a pelear"

Esa mujer que escribió esa palabras en aquel viejo diario hace bastante tiempo, si esa mujer que trataba de explicar muchas de las situaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor era yo; la que jamás fue comprendida y obligada a realizar cosas inimaginables para mantener una esperanza vaga, digo "era" porque en este momento no soy ni la mitad de lo que solía ser, todo se me fue arrebatado para sumirme en un inmenso vacío, tal vez esta historia comience como todas las historias de amor, aquella en la que grandes caballeros cabalgaban largos caminos con la esperanza de salvar a sus princesas de grandes y feroces dragones, pero no te dejes engañar, eso sólo sucede en las fantasías de un autor poco realista, lo digo por qué espere durante años que un valeroso caballero me salvara del horrible destino que estaba forjando yo misma…pero nunca llego y la feroz criatura todavía espera bajo mi ventana.

CAPITULO 1

Todo se mantenía oscuro, apenas se podía divisar entre las tinieblas los pequeños destellos de algunas lámparas alrededor de un grande y largo escenario, muchos de los clientes de aquel lugar habían llegado a disfrutar del espectáculo que casi todas las noches ofrecía el establecimiento. La música comenzó a sonar y la pesada cortina se abrió para dejar al descubierto a una hermosa muchacha que empezaba a danzar de forma armoniosa y algo sexy.

Babydoll era la que llevaba más tiempo en ese lugar y ya había aprendido a odiar la tediosa rutina diaria, su historia era complicada al igual que la mayoría de las jóvenes que pertenecían a este establecimiento, siempre permanecía sola a pesar de conocer a todas las jóvenes del bar; un día de esos en los que no hay nada que hacer y la noche anterior el pandemonio se había adueñado del lugar, se encontraba Babydoll tratando de acomodar todo de nuevo y pensando como quitar la enorme mancha que había en la alfombra; las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron de pronto causando un estruendo en todos los rincones del bar, una mujer que arrastraba de un brazo a otra se acercó a ella y le dijo con un enorme enojo marcado en su mirada.

- Quiero hablar con Blue en este momento

- Espere aquí lo voy a llamar, señora – contesta Babydoll mientras se quitaba el delantal de color negro.

- No hace falta, Baby; el estruendo se escucho por todo el bar y vine a ver que demonios ocurría – dice Blue que apareció tras la recién nombrada acompañado de sus matones

- La señora necesita hablarle

- Claro madame, venga conmigo por favor – dijo Blue mientras miraba a la joven que traía a rastras

Los dos se fueron dejando a solas a las dos jóvenes, Babydoll amarró de nuevo su delantal y después cerró las puertas del bar

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Babydoll a la joven que estaba sentada en el sucio suelo de ese maldito antro

- … - la joven sólo la miró con tristeza, en cierta forma sabía cual iba a ser su destino

- …Soy Babydoll, si necesitas algo solo dímelo…

- ¿Babydoll…ese es tu nombre? – pregunta la joven con cierta tristeza y miedo

- No…pero ha pasado tanto tiempo…que ya no recuerdo el mío…- contesta Babydoll sonriendo - ¿Quién es ella?

- Mi madre – contesta la joven ya un poco más tranquila pero se podía notar tristeza en su rostro – Me dejará aquí ¿verdad?

- No lo se…si es tu madre, no dejará que te olviden aquí…

- Ella misma me trajo…sólo soy un estorbo para ella y su nuevo esposo…

- Te daré un consejo…

- Babydoll lleva a la jovencita a conocer a las demás niñas…. – le interrumpe Blue

- Sí, Blue

- Alguna ocupación encontraremos para ella – le dijo a la señora que se encontraba mirando desde lejos

- Que bueno….porque ahora es su problema

La mujer salió rápidamente del establecimiento dejando a la joven que parecía ser su hija, Babydoll se acerca a la muchacha que se encontraba hincada en el suelo frente a ella y le extiende su mano, esta la toma; cuando se disponían a marcharse Blue las detiene para decirles

- Babydoll….

- Si, Blue

- ….Dile a las demás que ella será el reemplazo de Amy….

- Si, Blue – le contesta la rubia mientras bajaba su mirada en señal de tristeza – ¿Cómo la llamarás?

- …No lo se…. – dice pensativo –...La llamaremos Rocket….

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hacia la parte trasera del bar, a través de un tétrico pasillo que era vigilado por uno de los matones contratados por Blue para evitar escapes, rápidamente llegaron a un largo salón donde se encontraba un grupo considerable de jóvenes con una mujer no tan joven.

- Babydoll…llegas tarde – le dice la mujer pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia ella cargando un largo bastón

- Lo siento Madame Gorski…hoy me toca limpieza en el bar…. – le contesta Baby a la que parecía ser su jefa –…Vine porque Blue me envió a dejar a la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo…

- ¿De quién se trata? – contesta la mujer acercándose a la joven nueva

- Llegó hace diez minutos…Blue la llamó Rocket….y dijo que era el reemplazo de Amy…. – concluyó la rubia causando un coro de comentarios entre todas las chicas

- ¡Niñas! – Dice la madame con fuerza, luego voltea hacia Babydoll – Quiero que la lleves a tu habitación y la vistas como debe ser…

- Pero, Madame Gorski…el bar esta hecho un desastre…Blue me asignó para limpiarlo – dice la rubia

- Melanny…. – le dice la mujer a una de las jóvenes que se encontraban en ese gran salón – ¿Puedes cubrir a Babydoll, sólo por hoy?...

- Sí, Madame Gorski

- Por favor, Baby…ayúdame con eso…. – le dice la mujer tocando suavemente el rostro de la rubia

- Está bien, Madame Gorski, pero usted le informará a Blue que debo ayudarla con ella…. – le contesta la rubia quitándose el delantal y dándoselo a su compañera –…Sino queda perfectamente limpia la alfombre…nos hará bailar para él…

- Yo me encargo de eso – contesta la mujer amablemente

- Melanny…hay una gran mancha en medio bar…. – le dice la rubia a su compañera que se destinaba a cumplir con sus obligaciones – Es difícil acabar con ella y requerirá más de una limpieza, acomoda las mesas de modo que no se vea y dile a Blue que yo las acomodé de esa manera….si pregunta

- Esta bien, Baby

- Ven, Rocket – dice la rubia tomando la otra joven de la mano.

Caminaron a través de otro pasillo con otros dos guardias observando desde ambos lados del pasillo, llegaron luego de unos minutos a una habitación en la cual había cinco camas de las cuales una permanecía vacía.

- Esa será tu cama…compartimos habitación con otras tres chicas, son buenas niñas se que te van ha agradar…. – dijo sacando unas cuantas cobijas de una gran armario – Por las mañanas nos encargamos de limpiar el bar o ensayar y por las noches bueno tu sabes…

- Baby…. – le dice la rubia mientras observaba la habitación – ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Este lugar…. – le contesta, buscando palabras para contarle que era una prisión pero no asustarla

- Dime la verdad…. – le dice la joven –…puedo soportarlo…

- Este lugar…aquí vienen los hombres para sentirse especiales y nosotras somos las atracciones principales…. – dice Baby volteándose –…Es un burdel…

- …Entiendo…

- Te haré una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad

- De acuerdo

- ¿Eres virgen?

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Blue

- Lamento molestarte…. – le dice la mujer pelirroja entrando al lugar – vine a informarte sobre un pequeño cambio de último momento

- ¿De que se trata?

- Babydoll va a ayudarme con la niña nueva y Melanny va a ocuparse de limpiar el bar

- Esta bien…. – contesta sin prestarle atención – ¿Cómo ves a la nueva?

- Es bonita….y parece tener buen carácter puede ser una gran adquisición…

- Bien…. – la interrumpe mientras se ponía en pie –…la quiero lista a las seis…ya sabes lo que pasa con las nuevas…

- Si…ya lo sé – le contesta la mujer volteándose – pero no sabes si es virgen…

- Su madre me lo dijo…prepárala, tiene que pasar la iniciación

- Si, Blue

Rocket miró a su amiga con sorpresa que pregunta era aquella, aunque evaluando el lugar donde se encontraba no era tan descabellada

- Contéstame… ¿Eres virgen?

- Si lo soy…. – contesta desviando la mirada

- Di la verdad, Rocket…no quiero que te lastimen

- No lo soy – contesta la joven avergonzada – El cerdo de mi padrastro me arrebato mi inocencia hace mucho tiempo

- … - Baby guardó silencio, sabía lo que se sentía tener un tirano como padrastro

- ¿Pasa algo? – dice la rubia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Blue tiene una política, que consiste en que antes de poder atender el bar tienes que pasar por lo que él llama "control de calidad"

- ¿Control de calidad?

- Si el piensa que eres virgen estará muy interesado en ti – contesta Baby recordando amargamente

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- No podemos hacer nada, Rocket – contesta Baby mirándola con tristeza – Va ha cumplir su política aunque no seas virgen

- ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo?

- No que nosotras hayamos descubierto

- ¿Tendré que estar con él de todos modos?

- Así es…pero no es la gran cosa…. – contesta Baby mintiendo –…Es mejor que pases una noche con él, así te dejará en paz…

- Babydoll, ven acá – dice la madame desde el corredor

- Si, Madame Gorski – dice la rubia acercándose a su jefa

- Quiero que prepares a Rocket…Blue la quiere lista antes de empezar…dijo que la quería en sus aposentos a las seis…

- No la va a dejar ¿verdad?

- No y trate de disuadirlo pero ya sabe que la jovencita es virgen…

- … - la rubia abrió sus ojos azules y volteó a mirar a su compañera – ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Su madre se lo dijo…ya sabes como se pone cuando entra una niña limpia – contesta la pelirroja –…Ayúdame y prepárala…dale un vestido que le quede bien y ponla bonita para él…

- Lo haré – contesta con un suspiro

- Gracias, preciosa – contesta la Madame y luego se marcha

- ¿Qué pasa, Baby? – le pregunta a su compañera cuando la vio entrar

- Tu madre le dijo a Blue que eres virgen – contesta Babydoll sacando ropa de un armario – lo siento…pero no puedo salvarte

- ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

- Fue tu madre quien mintió…va ha castigarte pero no te hará daño…. – Miente la rubia deseando con todo su corazón que todo sucediera como ella pensaba

- El bar está listo Baby... – dice una joven de cabello castaño desde la puerta –…Hoy nos toca bailar juntas

- Esta bien – contesta la rubia mientras terminaba de preparar a su compañera – Gracias Blondie…

- Wou! Te quedó muy linda…. – contesta la joven entrando a la habitación –… ¿Le toca control de calidad?

- Así es…. – contesta Baby deteniéndose y mirando a su compañera

- Pobrecita…

- Todas pasamos por esto…

- Y mira en lo que nos metimos…. – interrumpe una rubia que entraba a la habitación – ¿Por qué no escapaste?

- … - la joven rubia sólo bajo su cabeza, no había porque jamás pensó que su madre le haría eso

- … ¿Por qué estará tan feliz?... – pregunta una chica de cabello castaño y nacionalidad china

- ¿Quién? – preguntan las cuatro a unísono

- Blue…está muy feliz preparándose en... – Interrumpe la joven al ver a su compañera ya arreglada –…Oh ¿control de calidad?

- Bueno ya basta de hablar…. – contesta Baby levantándose de su asiento – Ellas son nuestras compañeras de habitación, Blondie, Amber y Sweat Pea…Ella es Rocket…

- Es un placer…

- Puedes confiar en nosotras, linda – contesta Amber a su nueva compañera – Todas somos amigas aquí

- Gracias…

- Es hora de prepararnos…. – dice Sweat Pea arruinando el momento – El bar abre en una hora…

- …Niñas…. – dice Rocket luego de unos segundos - ¿Qué va ha pasar conmigo?

- …Lo siento, amor…pero no puedo mentirte…Blue va ha hacerte muchas cosas en el tiempo que estés con él…y todo el tiempo es diferente…. – dice Babydoll sentándose de nuevo – lo que si es seguro es que se va ha aprovechar de ti…el piensa que eres virgen y te hará suya a toda costa…

- … - la rubia palideció ante lo que había escuchado y comenzó a temblar

- No le demuestres miedo…. – le dice Amber

- Tampoco te resistas…es peor porque llamará a sus matones y te obligará a tener relaciones con ellos…es doloroso pero puedes hacerlo…. – comenta Blondie

- … - Sweat Pea guarda silencio esa niña por alguna razón no le caía bien

- Todo será rápido te lo prometo…. – dice Baby mintiendo y tratando de calmar a su amiga

- Prepárense niñas ya es tarde, ya deben estar en el bar…. – dice la madame entrando a la habitación –…Baby tu vas ha bailar esta noche…Blondie va a acompañarte y van a entrar luego de la apertura para que te de tiempo de llevar a Rocker a la habitación de Blue y tener todo listo…

- Esta bien, Madame Gorski – contesta Babydoll

- Apresúrense – dice la mujer antes de marcharse

- No te preocupes estaremos ahí cuando todo termine….


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola Chicas y chicos, lamento la tardanza, he tenido días muy agitados últimamente. Pero bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste. Dejen reviews._**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes de Sucker Punch no me pertenecen son de Zack Snyder y este fanfic es escrito únicamente por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Puede contener ****escenas fuertes y algo explicitas.**

**CAPITULO 2 **

La tarde comenzaba a caer y la oscuridad comenzaba a ser evidente; el bar se encontraba algo agitado era tarde y nadie estaba listo, pero esa no era la preocupación existente en dos de las chicas que trabajaban en aquel bar; Rocket y Babydoll caminaban por un largo pasillo una arrastrando a la otra suavemente de la mano, al llegar al lugar de destino ambas se detuvieron y se miraron.

- Espera aquí – dice Baby a su amiga

- … - Rocket no contesto nada las palabras no salían de su boca debido a sus nervios

- Blue no ha llegado… - dice la rubia saliendo de la habitación - …No tengas miedo…no va ha pasarte nada malo…

- …Estas segura… - contesta Rocket casi sin aliento

- Vamos Rocket…contrólate… - contesta Baby fuertemente – Sé que no escogiste esto pero debes enfrentarlo…No le demuestres miedo….sé fuerte amiga…

- … - Al escuchar la última frase, la rubia levanto la mirada y se controló lo más que pudo; en cierta forma aquella palabra le había dado fuerza.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si – contesta decidida

Las dos entraron a la habitación, era amplia e iluminada con una luz tenue; en el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama perfectamente acomodada cubierta con sabanas rojas, Rocket se detuvo frente a la cama sintiendo nauseas que logro controlar al momento; en el baño se escucha una puerta cerrarse y las dos chicas se miran entre ellas, era hora de partir Baby miró a su compañera para luego dirigirse a la puerta "Suerte" le dijo antes de salir; cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y suspiró, por algún motivo sentía que debía protegerla, sin embargo la prueba que estaba a punto de pasar debía superarla sola.

Escuchó alguien moverse dentro del baño pero tardó varios minutos en salir, miró a su alrededor inspeccionando la habitación ha decir verdad era bastante amplia y bonita, luego de observar bien su alrededores movió hacia un espejo de gran tamaño y pudo ver como la había vestido su amiga, llevaba un vestido negro de falda muy corta, con panty medias negras y zapatos de tacón muy alto ; aunque era sencillo se veía radiante, de pronto tras ella aparece un hombre de cabello oscuro que salía del baño.

- Valla si dejaron un regalito para mí… - dice Blue mientras afloja un poco su corbata

- … - Rocket volteó hacia el sin decir palabra alguna, tratando de controlar sus nervios

- Vamos a ver, que tan buena es la mercancía… - dicho esto camino hacia la puerta principal la cerró con llave - …Ven hermosura; quiero verte a la luz…

Le tomo la mano y la hizo caminar hasta el lugar donde había mayor cantidad de luz, una vez allí dio vueltas a su alrededor estudiando todo su cuerpo con detenimiento, al cabo de unos minutos se acerco a ella por la espalda y con sus manos siguió el contorno de los hombros recorriendo sus brazos llegando hasta sus manos causando un pequeño escalofrío en la joven que el percibió casi de inmediato. Aún por la espalda le beso el cuello y tomó el cierre de su vestido comenzando a bajarlo suavemente hasta que el frágil vestido cayó al suelo mostrando los atributos de aquella niña; se encontraba semidesnuda lo único que le impedía estarlo por completo eran unas panty medias y una prenda de lencería que cubría su sexo, Blue se aleja un poco de ella para mirarla con atención, era muy hermosa la haría suya aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Todas las chicas corrían de un lado a otro mientras Babydoll y sus compañeras se maquillaban frente a un gran espejo

- No creen que deberíamos estar corriendo de un lado a otro como todas las demás…. – comenta Blondie mientras se peinaba el cabello

- …No…. – contestan todas a unísono

- ¿Qué estará pasando con Rocket? – pregunta Amber distraídamente

- … - Todas guardaron silencio y la miraron con poca paciencia, todas sabían que podía estar ocurriendo

- Señoritas la función está por comenzar… - dice Madame Gorski desde un lado de la habitación - … Necesito a ambas en el escenario en este momento….el resto de ustedes vayan a atender el bar…

- Si, Madame Gorski – contestan todas

- Vamos Baby – dice Blondie a su amiga

- Adelántate….estaré allí en un segundo – Blondie se marcha y Baby se mira en el espejo, se acomoda su cabello y también acomoda bien su brillo labial, de verdad odiaba ese lugar pero no podía hacer nada para marcharse, se dirigió a iniciar su jornada de trabajo.

Blue la miraba con detenimiento, midiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo; la deseaba, todo su cuerpo la deseaba, al fin se movió y le extendió la mano para acercarla a aquella enorme cama acomodada y cubierta por una fina sabana de seda, Rocket la tomo siguiéndolo hasta su destino se sentó a su lado y lo miró con inocencia en su mirada que lo hizo estremecerse.

- …Eres hermosa…. ¿Lo sabias? – le dice Blue a la joven que estaba a su lado

- ….Quiero decirte algo… - dice Rocket mientras se recostaba a su lado

- Ya lo se… - contestó Blue recostándose también - …No te preocupes haré que sea especial…

- Pero…

- Calla – dice colocando los dedos en su boca – No te haré daño

Comenzó besándole la mano y fue subiendo por su cuello depositando calidos besos en su brazo hasta que llegó a su cuello, levanto la mirada para besarla en su boca lo que provocó un escalofrío en Rocket, el pudo sentirlo y le encantó la reacción. Profundizó un poco más el beso que ella respondió con una destreza perfecta, levantó la mirada y vio sus ojos aún con rastros de inocencia, con sus manos acarició su pecho hasta que llegó a aquella prenda de lencería que ocultaba su "inocencia" la tomo sin pensarlo mucho y la retiró rápidamente, para luego ubicarse sobre ella y mirar la expresión en su rostro al sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Las luces se apagaron en el bar y la pesada cortina se levantó mostrando a dos jóvenes, una rubia y la otra de cabello castaño; comenzaron a bailar atrayendo la mirada de todos los miembros del bar y de sus compañeras que ya empezaban a atender sus clientes. Mientras bailaban entre ellas, Baby prefería soñar despierta, ir a otros mundos y olvidar que todo aquello era una cárcel sin pena y sin salida, lugares donde era libre; el baile duró unos minutos y luego la pesada cortina volvió a bajarse

- Excelente…mis niñas – dice Madame Gorski acercándose a sus alumnas – estuvieron perfectas

- Gracias Madame Gorski – contesta Blondie

- Es hora de continuar la noche…vayan a atender el resto del bar…- concluyó la pelirroja mientras se marchaba

- … - Baby guardó silencio mientras ponía en orden su mente

- ¿Pasa algo Baby? – pregunta Blondie a su compañera sacándola de sus pensamientos

- No…solo pensaba….vamos es hora de trabajar – dice la rubia tomando la mano de su amiga

El lugar estaba repleto, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres y mujeres que disfrutaban del ambiente; excepto una que era ocupada por un sombrío hombre que miraba con atención el rostro de cada niña que se acercaba a ofrecer sus servicios, permaneció bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara que había en su mesa, hasta que vio salir a Babydoll y tomar una bandeja con tragos.

- Disculpe señorita – dice el hombre a una jovencita rubia que pasaba frente a él

- Si – contesta Sweet Pea

- Puede decirme por favor, el nombre de la jovencita que acaba de bailar…la rubia…

- Su nombre es Babydoll, si desea pasar tiempo con ella solo pídala a Madame Gorski, con permiso

El joven se levanta para dirigirse hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ubicada Madame Gorski

- Madame Gorski… - dice el joven besándole la mano - …Se ve hermosa esta noche…

- Muchas gracias – contesta la pelirroja – Espero que esté disfrutando la noche…

- Mucho, Madame… - dijo el joven en tono educado y mirando a la rubia de las coletas - …Me gustaría mucho platicar un rato con esa preciosa señorita…

- ¿Con Babydoll?

- Así es… Babydoll – contesta el joven cambiando su tono de voz

- No te preocupes…Melanie lleva al joven a la habitación de Babydoll…ella estará allí en un instante…

- Gracias Madame Gorski…

- Baby… - dice la madame a la rubia que pasaba cerca – Ven

- Si, Madame Gorski

- Hay un caballero que quiere tus servicios, linda

- ¿Dónde está? – dice la rubia dejando la bandeja a un lado

- Melanie lo llevó a tu habitación….trátalo bien es uno de los mayores clientes de Blue…

- Si, Madame Gorski

Baby camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de fino caoba con su nombre tallado en ella, de todo lo que había hecho en su vida esa parte era la que más odiaba, tomó aire en busca de valor pero por extraña razón no logro encontrarlo; abrió la puerta y se encontró con un caballero alto, de cabello negro largo pero perfectamente cortado, se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y al sentir su presencia se voltea mostrando su rostro era realmente guapo y sus ojos eran hermosos.

- … - guardar silencio fue lo único que pudo hacer ante semejante belleza

- Hola, Babydoll… - dijo el joven al ver a la muchacha parada frente a él

- …Bienvenido… - contesta la rubia tragando saliva y recuperando el aliento - …estoy….a sus servicios…

- Gracias por la oferta…. Pero no estoy aquí para lo que tú crees… - dijo el joven acercándose a la chica que aún lo miraba con sorpresa - …te he buscado por algún tiempo…

- ¿A mi? - pregunta Babydoll con sorpresa

- Si, hermosa….a ti – contesta el joven tomando suavemente sus hombros

- Es una broma ¿verdad?

- Claro que no…yo nunca bromeo… - contesta el joven mirándola con aquello ojos azules - …eres importante para una persona…me pagaron para encontrarte…

- ¿Para quién puedo ser tan importante? – Dice la rubia apartándose – Hace mucho tiempo me abandonaron en este lugar

-….

- ¿Quién puede buscarme aparte de…? – su voz se silencio en señal de tristeza - …no importa…

- Nadie sabe que aún vives… - Babydoll lo miró con sorpresa - …han convencido a todos de que estas muerta…

- … - "Muerta" pensó, no era tan falsa la idea, desde hacia varios años estaba muerta en vida

- Durante años estuve buscándote…acaso ya no me recuerdas… - dijo el joven mirándola a los ojos

- Lo siento…pero la condena que impusieron sobre mi era pasar un tiempo en un hospital psiquiátrico…olvide muchas cosas en ese lugar… - contesta con amargura

- Tú no eres la culpable y lo sabes….

- No lo se…

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - dijo con enojo – Lo mataré cuando lo tenga en frente…Tu eres mi Babydoll…mi E…

- ¡No lo digas! – Interrumpe la rubia con fuerza - …No digas mi nombre…hace mucho tiempo lo deje atrás…

- Confía en mi, Babydoll – dijo el joven tomando sus pequeñas manos – Voy a sacarte de aquí y volverás a ser la de antes…

- Esta bien…voy a confiar en ti – contesta la rubia mirándolo a los ojos - ….pero volver al pasado…jamás

- Esta bien….Babydoll – contesta el pelinegro – prepárate, volveré en unos días para evitar que Blue sospeche algo…te voy a sacar de aquí… - dice antes de dirigirse a la puerta – Lo prometo

Blue se encontraba sobre la chica besándola apasionadamente, cuando de pronto se escucha un sonido parecido a una voz humana proveniente de la puerta

- Señor…

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Contesta Blue con furia – Estoy ocupado

- Hay unas personas buscándolo… - contesta uno de sus ayudantes desde el pasillo - …Tiene que ser ahora…

- … ¿Quién puede ser tan importante? – contesta Blue levantándose con furia de la cama para abrir la puerta - …para interrumpir lo que estoy haciendo…

- …Es la policía, señor… - dice al fin en voz muy baja - …vienen a meter sus narices donde no les importa…como la otra vez…

- …Vera ya lo sabe…

- …Fue ella quien nos envió a buscarlo…

- Bien…lo siento mucho, mi cielo… - dice para luego darle la espalda - …vamos muchachos…

Aquel muchacho se había marchado y no le había dicho su nombre, era extraño no poder recordarlo aunque parecía que el la conocía bien, para ella todo aquello era muy extraño; de pronto apareció por la puerta Madame Gorski y la tomo de la mano para llevársela de la habitación.

- Ven Babydoll…tienes que esconderte…

- ¿Qué sucede, Madame Gorski?

- La policía llegó y tiene tu foto…Blue los sacará pero no pueden verte…

- ¿Qué harán si me encuentran? – dijo asustada

- No lo harán…Blue no los permitirá… - contesta la pelirroja mientras abría un compartimiento secreto detrás de su escritorio en su oficina, era un espacio en el que solo una persona pequeña podía caber - …necesito que te quedes aquí y no hagas ruido…nadie va a llevarte…te lo prometo…

La mujer cerró la puerta, para dirigirse donde se encontraban los policías, Blue ya se encontraba con ellos

- Señores… ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Necesitamos encontrar a esta señorita – dijo mostrándole una foto de Babydoll – Huyo un tiempo después de matar a su hermana y ser internada en un hospital psiquiátrico

- Es bonita…pero no la he visto…

- Recibimos una llamada diciendo que se encontraba en este lugar

- No la estamos escondiendo si eso es lo que piensa…puede ver a todas las niñas en los alrededores…son las que trabajan aquí…

- No hace falta…creemos en su palabra Señor Jones – contesta el policía recibiendo un buen fajo de billetes por parte de Blue – Buenas noches y disculpe la molestia

- Buenas noches

El policía se marchó, Madame Gorski libera a Babydoll y le pide que regrese a su habitación, donde se encontró con Rocket

- ¿Rocket? – Pregunta Babydoll a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en su cama - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Blue tenía algo que hacer y me pidió salir de su habitación…

- El te….

- No – interrumpió la rubia a su compañera sin pensarlo dos veces – uno de sus guardias lo interrumpió y no pudo hacer nada… ¿No voy a salvarme, verdad?

- No lo se….a lo mejor te deje en paz pero debes recordar que tienes que atender el mar que es mil veces peor…

- Lo se…pero creo que puedo soportarlo…

- Bueno… al final de todo si tienes el valor para llevar todo…Eres fuerte… - dijo la rubia tratando de fingir una sonrisa y que se viera natural

- Hola niñas – dice Blondie entrando a la habitación seguida por Amber - ¿Cómo te fue con el cliente misterioso?

- Un cliente como cualquier otro – miente la rubia tratando de fingir seguridad – se fue sin dejarme nada

- Si te dejo algo… - interrumpe Sweet Pea entrando con un tulipán rojo en la mano - …lo encontraron donde estaba sentado tu cliente misterioso…además tiene una nota con tu nombre…

Era un tulipán color rojo, realmente hermoso y tenía toda la razón la nota tenía su nombre escrito con un letra bien escrita y formada, la cual decía

Babydoll:

Recuérdalo siempre

Solo pienso en ti

"Z"

Hola, disculpen la tardanza…si lo se un poco largo y así seguirán siendo todos los capítulos gracias de verdad a todas esas personas que entraron a leer y también a los que dejaron esos hermosos reviews.

Ah y otra cosa hay algunos personajes nuevos que son de mi posesión : ).


End file.
